Harbingers of Death
Harbingers of Death, colloquially known as Bringers and self-referenced as The We, were the high priests and foot soldiers of the non-corporeal First Evil. These demons were seemingly former humans that had been corrupted by the First and transformed through rituals that included self-mutilation. History The Harbingers of Death first surfaced in Sunnydale in December 1998. Three of them set camp beneath a Christmas tree lot and summoned a manifestation of the First Evil to haunt the vampire Angel, whom the First sought to draw to its side. The Bringers' presence scared some of the underground's previous inhabitants, causing them to leave Sunnydale. This information reached Willy and, through him, the Slayer, Buffy Summers. The Slayer then learned of the Bringers' ability to render their surroundings sterile and tracked them down to a cave beneath the tree lot, where a group of trees had withered and died. Buffy defeated the Bringers and confronted a manifestation of the First."Amends" Years later, in mid-2002, a large number of Bringers rose in many parts of the world in order to hunt down each Potential Slayer they could find. Their master had declared war on the Slayer line and sought to eliminate it. Organized by Caleb, the vessel of the First, the Bringers assassinated a large number of girls. As most Potential Slayers made their way to Sunnydale, so did the Bringers, swarming the town with their numbers. The Bringers unearthed the Seal of Danzalthar and then the Scythe. New bringers were also created by the Seal of Danzalthar's corrupting energies. These new bringers were once students of the new Sunnydale High. They were, however, quickly eliminated by Buffy. They later took part in the Battle at the Hellmouth, mainly on the school front. Abilities Though Bringers were blind, with their eyelids covered by rune-like scars, and incapable of speech, beyond grunts and moans during physical exertion or when in pain, having had their tongues ripped out, they were perfectly aware of their surroundings. Caleb, who had become their "teacher", joked that Bringers were incapable of sweating, and instead they pant. While not well known among other demons, a few demonologists did write of these demons, taking special notice of the Bringers' poisonous aura, capable of rendering surrounding ground and living beings sterile. Despite their apparent disabilities, Bringers were swift assassins capable of highly organized attacks thanks to their collective consciousness, which is under the control of the First. Besides their deadly fighting skills, Bringers were also able to summon manifestations of the First to haunt people, and could also create psychic links between dreamers by way of their dark rituals. Like most demon species, Bringers were stronger and more agile than normal humans. Behind the Scenes *Although never specified in the series, the Harbingers are not to be classified as humans notably due to Spike’s ability to hurt and kill them them while having an activated Behavior-Modification Circuitry in his head."Potential" Appearances ''Buffy'' Season 3 *"Amends" ''Buffy'' Season 7 *"Lessons" *"Beneath You" *"Sleeper" *"Never Leave Me" *"Bring on the Night" *"Showtime" *"Potential" *"The Killer in Me" *"Dirty Girls" *"Touched" *"End of Days" *"Chosen" Category:Assassins Category:Magic practitioners Category:Demon species Category:Demon Minions Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Servants of the First Evil Category:Terminology Category:Priests and religious figures